L'Ordre du Phénix et ses Nouvelles Alliées
by FraniaMaraudeur
Summary: Dumbledore fait une exception à la règle de l'Ordre qui est de ne pas avoir pour membre un jeune faisant ses études. Cette personne semble être très utile pour que le directeur l'accepte. Mais en quoi est-elle utile ? L'histoire commence pendant l'été du cinquième livre.
1. Nouvelles Alliées

C'était un jour quelconque pendant les vacances d'été à 12, Square Grimmaurd. Les jumeaux s'amusaient à essayer d'écouter les conversations de l'Ordre du Phénix avec leur grande nouveauté : les oreilles à rallonge. Ron et Hermione venaient parfois écouter avec eux, mais ce jour-là, ils n'étaient pas présents.

Ils étaient concentrés sur ce que Tonks disait à propos de Vous-Savez-Qui, lorsque des bruits de chaise se firent entendre. Intrigués, Fred et George se lancèrent des regards interrogatifs. La réunion venait–elle de prendre fin, alors qu'elle avait commencée il y a seulement quelques minutes ?

Finalement, répondant à leurs questions, ils entendirent distinctement la voix chaleureuse de Dumbledore dire :

-Entrez, entrez ! Nous vous attendions. Bienvenue dans l'Ordre du Phénix, mesdames.

Puis, ils n'entendirent plus rien, sauf des bruits de pas montant au premier étage, juste à côté de là où ils étaient. Molly Weasley, leur mère, apparut devant eux, furieuse.

-Comment osez-vous ?! Si vous n'êtes pas conviés aux réunions c'est qu'il y a bien une raison ! N'essayez plus jamais de faire ça ou vous aurez affaire à moi !

Elle repartit tout de suite sans attendre de réponse.

-On le refera, dit George d'un ton mis interrogatif, mis déclaratif.

-Bien sûr, répondit Fred.

Cependant, ils ne réessayérent pas tout de suite car leur mère devait vérifier tous les coins de la pièce pour voir si elle ne trouvait rien de suspect.

Pendant ce temps, la réunion continua. Le professeur Dumbledore expliqua à ses collègues qui étaient les nouvelles arrivantes et leur rôle dans l'Ordre. Il mit rapidement fin à la réunion pour qu'elles puissent s'installer correctement après leur long voyage.

Aïdenne sortit de la salle à manger qui leur avait servi de salle de réunion comme une tempête. Ses longs cheveux rouges volèrent derrière elle. Ses yeux marron en amande se plissèrent afin de s'habituer à la pénombre de l'entrée. Elle n'aimait pas cette maison.

Pourquoi, demanderez-vous. La réponse était simple : quand elle était entrée pour la première fois, heureuse de bientôt pouvoir se reposer après son voyage harassant, elle avait vu des têtes d'elfe de maison accrochés au mur, comme si elles étaient de précieux trophées. Elle s'était alors imaginée faire de même avec son précieux elfe, et un frisson d'horreur l'avait parcourue à cette idée.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à ce navrant spectacle, elle prit sa baguette et commença à dire le sort habituel, Wingardium Leviosa, pour faire voler ses valises en haut des marches, mais quelqu'un lui attrapa le bras, et lui murmura :

-Dans notre pays, la pratique de la magie en dehors de l'école est interdite avant l'âge de la majorité, c'est-à-dire 17 ans. Désolée, cela fera un petit changement par rapport à la France.

Aïdenne fusilla des yeux l'homme derrière elle. Elle n'aimait pas le ton qu'il avait pris avec elle, comme si elle n'était qu'un petit enfant dont il fallait s'occuper. La jeune fille se dégagea de l'emprise de l'homme aux longs cheveux noirs et à l'air un peu triste et décida de porter elle–même sa valise.

-Pour une chambre propre et vivable, va au troisième étage, la porte sur ta droite, murmura l'homme.

Elle le remercia d'un signe de tête, et se dit qu'il devait être le maître de la maison. Quand elle arriva au deuxième étage, deux garçons roux d'environ un an de plus qu'elle la regardaient. Ils étaient totalement identiques, elle en déduisit donc qu'ils étaient jumeaux et par leur couleur de cheveux, elle sut qu'ils étaient apparentés avec la femme qu'elle avait vu sortir pendant la réunion.

Elle ne leur adressa aucun signe, quasiment aucun regard. Elle ne les connaissait pas. Ce qui était un peu ironique, car en ce moment, elle ne connaissait rien ni personne, sauf sa mère qui faisait parti de l'Ordre, comme elle.

Elle monta encore un étage et ouvrit la porte de droite d'une manière désinvolte. Elle le regretta tout de suite quand elle vit une jeune fille rousse, plutôt agréable à regarder, en train d'enfiler un haut par-dessus son soutien-gorge. Aïdenne referma vivement la porte et jura dans sa tête.

« Par Merlin, qu'est ce que j'ai avec les têtes rousses aujourd'hui ? »

-Excuse-moi, je… je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait quelqu'un… dans la chambre ! Babultia-t-elle. Vraiment désolée, je dois m'être trompée !

La porte s'ouvrit en grand, laissant apparaître la jeune fille totalement habillée, avec un pantalon rouge et un haut assorti à la couleur de ses cheveux.

-Non, non tu ne t'es pas trompée ne t'inquiète pas. On va partager cette chambre un petit moment, jusqu'à ce qu'on désinfecte les autres chambres, donc installe-toi !

La jeune fille avait tout dit d'une traite et paraissait enchantée de partager sa chambre. Cela fit sourire Aïdenne de toutes ses dents. Elle adorait déjà cette fille.

-Comment tu t'appelles ? Demandèrent-elles en même temps.

Elles rirent et la rousse répondit en premier.

-Moi c'est Ginny. Ginny Weasley. Et toi ?

-Aïdenne. Aïdenne Medio.

Elles se sourirent, et Ginny aida Aïdenne à poser sa valise dans la chambre. Elles commencèrent à discuter pendant que la jeune fille aux cheveux rouges vidait sa valise dans une étagère.

-Tu es venue avec les personnes qui doivent rentrer dans l'Ordre ? Demanda la rousse.

-Oui, ma mère et moi avons accepté de nous joindre à eux car ils nous avaient demandé et...

Elle s'arrêta de parler lorsque Ginny la regarda, outrée.

-Attends une seconde… tu as quel âge ?

-16 ans, pourquoi ? La questionna Aïdenne, un peu perdue par ce revirement de situation.

-Pourquoi Fred et George n'ont pas le droit de rejoindre l'Ordre si toi tu as le droit ? C'est absolument injuste !

La nouvelle chercha dans sa tête qui pouvait bien être les garçons qu'elle venait de citer.

-Pardon, mais qui sont ces garçons ?

-Mes frères ! Ils ont 17 ans et on leur a refusé l'entrée dans l'Ordre car ils sont trop jeunes et toujours dans les études, dit Ginny la mine boudeuse.

Aïdenne finit de ranger ses affaires en silence, ne sachant pas quoi répondre à cela. Après avoir fini, elle descendit dans la salle à manger, où elle remarqua que le dîner aller être servi. Elle s'assit donc en bout de table et attendit quelques minutes seules.

Quand Fred et George rentrèrent dans la salle à manger, ils virent la jeune fille dont Ginny leur avait parlé. Ils étaient avides de savoir pourquoi elle était rentrée dans l'Ordre et allèrent se placer en face d'elle.

Lorsqu'ils l'avaient croisée dans les couloirs un peu plus tôt, les jumeaux avaient déjà remarqué la beauté saisissante de la jeune fille, mais quand ils furent vraiment en face d'elle, ils ne purent que penser que c'était la plus belle fille qu'ils voyaient de toute leur vie. Elle était très gracieuse, mais par la même occasion ils pouvaient distinguer une lueur rebelle dans ses yeux qui faisait contraste. Elle semblait très intelligente et d'une sagesse infinie.

Après que tous les occupants de la maison se furent assis, les conversations commencèrent de part et d'autre de la table. Les jumeaux décidèrent donc de se lancer eux aussi dans une conversation avec la fille d'en face.

-Hey Aïdenne, moi c'est Fred.

-Et moi George !

Elle les regarda d'un œil sceptique tandis qu'elle prenait un morceau de pain dans la corbeille entre elle et les jumeaux.

-Et ? C'est pas comme si vous attendiez que je me rappelle de qui est qui, vous êtes jumeaux et c'est la première fois que je vous rencontre, dit-elle d'un ton qui devait clore la conversation.

Les jumeaux se regardèrent avec un sourire. Ils trouvaient la jeune fille intéressante, car elle ne sortait pas une quelconque formule de politesse comme elle le devrait. Non, elle disait ce qu'elle pensait et ça leur plaisait.

Une personne rentra alors dans la salle et tous les yeux se tournèrent vers elle. Elle avait les cheveux roses pâles, les yeux bleus clairs et la peau blanche immaculée. Elle avait l'air d'avoir la quarantaine et quand Aïdenne se leva pour lui faire un signe, les quelques personnes qui ne le savaient pas encore comprirent qu'ils venaient de rencontrer la mère et la fille.

La dame alla rejoindre son enfant au bout de la table et les yeux continuèrent de contempler ce spectacle. Les deux femmes étaient d'une beauté très singulière et ne semblaient pas remarquer qu'elles réduisaient au silence une assemblée qui ne s'était jamais souvent tue.

Lorsque la dame s'assit en bout de table, entre sa fille et les deux Weasley, le charme sembla se dissoudre et les conversations reprirent, bien que moins enthousiastes.

Hermione empêcha, sans s'en rendre compte, les jumeaux de parler à Aïdenne car elle avait déjà commencé à lui faire la conversation.

-Tu t'appelles Aïdenne c'est ça ? Ginny m'a dit. Moi c'est Hermione Granger. D'où viens-tu ?

La jeune fille finit d'avaler sa bouchée avant de parler.

-Je viens de France, dans le sud, près de Montpellier, je ne sais pas si tu connais.

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants et hocha la tête. Elle se rappelait de la carte de France qu'elle avait appris par cœur avant d'aller faire un voyage à Dijon avec ses parents.

Bientôt, le dîner fut fini, alors tout le monde se précipita dans sa chambre, quelques uns par fatigue, comme Remus Lupin, Aïdenne et Caliawen, sa mère, d'autres par envie, comme Fred et George qui voulaient expérimenter d'autres choses pour leur futur magasin de farces et attrapes.

Arrivée en haut de l'escalier du troisième étage, Aïdenne se retourna vers sa mère et la pris dans ses bras. Elle ne savait que trop dans quoi elles s'étaient mises, et elle savait que sa mère s'inquiétait pour elle. Alors Aïdenne fit ce qu'elle put pour la rassurer et lui sourit en disant :

-Tu sais m'man, je me suis fait des amis ici. Ils ont l'air très gentils. Je vais être avec eux à Poudlard. En plus Dumbledore à l'air d'être un très grand sorcier ! Je serais beaucoup plus en sécurité sous son toit plutôt qu'à la maison.

Sa mère hocha la tête, résignée à croire sa fille. Mais tout ce qu'elle voyait au fond d'elle, c'est qu'elle ne serait pas là quand sa fille aura besoin d'elle. Elle sera à des centaines de kilomètres d'elle, et ça lui brisait le cœur. Cependant, elle ne laissa rien paraître.

-Tu as raison, bonne nuit ma chérie, dors bien.

Elle lui déposa un baiser sur le front et s'en alla à l'étage d'au-dessus, où se trouvait sa chambre. Aïdenne, elle, rentra dans la sienne et s'arrêta devant l'armoire où elle avait rangé ses affaires. Elle caressa du bout des doigts un tissu gris très fin, et vérifiant que personne ne la regardait, elle le prit et l'enfila.


	2. Rencontre

BOUM.

Ce bruit retentit dans toute la maison, assez tard dans la nuit. Les jumeaux se regardèrent de travers. Ils étaient l'un comme l'autre prêts à se remettre la faute dessus.

-C'est de ta faute, je t'avais dis de ne pas mettre ce gaz avant de mettre la gélatine ! dis Fred, énervé.

-N'importe quoi tu m'as dis le contraire ! répliqua George tout aussi furieux.

Tout doucement, la porte de leur chambre s'ouvrit, mais les deux garçons ne semblèrent pas le remarquer, trop occupés dans leur dispute. Elle se referma très discrètement, et on aurait dit que personne n'était entré, car il était impossible de distinguer une quelconque personne. Le lit de Fred grinça, et un creux dans le matelas se creusa. C'est alors que George le remarqua.

-Harry, c'est toi ? Tu as pris ta cape d'invisibilité ? Comment tu as fais pour trouver le Square Grimmaurd ? Tu sais quand est ton audience pour les détraqueurs ?

Personne ne répondit. Fred remarqua ensuite lui aussi le trou que formait dans son matelas. Il fronça les sourcils et réfléchit. Le Survivant ne pouvait pas être ici, car il aurait été impossible pour lui de trouver la maison, dissimulée par un Secret.

-Harry n'est pas ici, George, et il n'aurait jamais pu trouver Square Grimmaurd sans Dumbledore, vu que c'est lui le Gardien du Secret… Qui est là ? demanda-t-il enfin, plus curieux qu'effrayé.

-Ah ! Je me demandais quand vous alliez poser la question. Je dois vous avouer que vos têtes sont hilarantes. Vous n'avez jamais parlé à quelqu'un que vous ne voyez pas ? Qui est Harry ? répondit d'une voix joyeuse la personne.

Puis elle enleva sa cape et, sans surprise pour Fred et George, ils virent Aïdenne apparaître. Ils avaient reconnu sa voix, légère et douce, avec un léger brin d'insolence.

-Qu'est ce que tu viens faire là ? demanda George, surpris. Tu n'es pas fatiguée par ton voyage ? Ça fait quelques heures déjà que tu étais censée aller dormir.

-Et surtout, comment tu as eu une cape d'invisibilité ? continua Fred, avide de réponses.

Aïdenne sourit de toutes ses dents, et se mit à l'aise sur le lit de Fred. Elle s'allongea sur le côté, à la manière d'un empereur romain, et s'occupa les mains en pliant tranquillement sa cape. Puis, elle se décida à répondre.

-Tout d'abord, je n'avais pas l'intention de venir, mais comme vous faisiez un boucan pas possible, je suis venue voir ce que vous faisiez. Pour arrêter les saignements, vous devriez essayer la bave de crapaud, ça marche du tonnerre. Ensuite, je ne ressentais pas le besoin d'aller dormir tout de suite, alors je me promenais un peu dans la maison pour découvrir des choses. Et finalement, c'est ma mère qui m'a offert sa cape. Maintenant, à moi de poser des questions. Pourquoi vous faites ça, demanda-t-elle en désignant du doigt les bonbons qu'ils avaient dans les mains.

Fred leva un sourcil. Cette fille était très intéressante. Elle venait de leur donner la solution au problème qu'ils avaient depuis quelques semaines déjà. De plus, elle semblait très intéressée par leurs activités, à en croire son regard curieux.

-On a pour projet de créer notre propre boutique de farces et attrapes.

Elle sourit en repensant à la boutique où elle avait l'habitude d'aller en France : Vandalisme. La boutique portait bien son nom, car tous les objets à l'intérieur était créés dans le but de vandaliser ou de faire des blagues. Elle achetait tout et n'importe quoi là-bas, afin de ne pas s'ennuyer chez elle. Alors quand le roux lui dit ça, elle se sentit heureuse pour la première fois depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Son affection pour les jumeaux grandit énormément. Elle se redressa et s'assit en tailleur, avide de détails.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez créé pour l'instant ? Vous avez des projets ? Je peux vous aider ?

George sourit, content de pouvoir s'entendre avec la nouvelle. Il la trouvait adorable, toute excitée qu'elle était à essayer de savoir ce qu'ils faisaient. Il prit son temps pour la contempler. Elle était vraiment belle, mais quelque chose clochait. Il n'avait pas l'habitude à ce genre de beauté et il était très troublé, mais pas dans le sens qu'il aurait dû être.

-Pour l'instant on a créé des baguettes magiques qui, quand on essaye de faire de la magie avec, se transforme en différentes choses comme des souris, des serpents… là on essaye de créer un bonbon qui pourrait faire manquer les cours aux élèves : ils en mangent un bout, ils commencent à vomir ou à saigner du nez, assez pour sortir de classe, puis ils mangent l'autre bout et ils vont tout de suite mieux, donc pas besoin de passer à l'infirmerie ! Après, en projet, on aimerait beaucoup créer un magasin encore plus grand que chez Zonko et… attends… tu ne connais pas Zonko ? demanda George, l'air ahuri, après avoir vu les sourcils de Aïdenne se froncer d'incompréhension. Par Merlin, Fred, elle ne connaît pas Zonko.

-Il va falloir remédier à ça la prochaine fois qu'on ira à Pré-au-lard ! Cette boutique est notre exemple.

-Un vrai cauchemar pour les professeurs, affirma George.

-Un paradis pour les élèves comme nous, termina Fred.

-Je suis pressée de voir ça, rit Aïdenne.

La conversation continua de tourner autour des farces et attrapes. Les jumeaux rejoignirent Aïdenne sur le lit.

-Et là, maman nous a tué parce qu'elle n'arrivait plus à retrouver sa baguette et elle avait une souris qui courait partout dans la maison. Nous ne savions pas mieux qu'elle où on avait mis sa baguette, on a donc dû vider tout notre stock de fausses baguettes pour nous rendre compte après que sa baguette était dans ma poche, expliqua George, hilare.

Ils riaient tous les trois de bon cœur après avoir révélé à la jeune fille toutes les farces qu'ils avaient faites lorsque des pas se firent entendre dans les escaliers. Fred déplia la cape et enroula son amie dedans afin qu'elle ne soit plus visible du tout. Il finit juste à temps avant que sa mère n'ouvre la porte de sa chambre et ne les fusille du regard. Elle ne trouva pas bizarre que son fils ait les bras levés dans le vide ou encore qu'il y avait un creux dans le matelas à l'endroit où se trouvait Aïdenne.

-Les garçons, il est très tard et on vous entend rire depuis notre chambre donc allez vous coucher. Tout de suite, ordonna-t-elle, voyant que ses enfants ne réagissaient pas.

George se leva et se glissa entre les couvertures du lit d'en face, tandis que Fred essayait tant bien que mal de s'allonger sans pousser Aïdenne, pour ne pas la faire repérer. Si leur mère savait que la jeune fille se trouvait là, elle leur aurait crié dessus en les accusant de ne penser qu'à eux. Quand Molly fut enfin satisfaite, elle ferma la porte et repartie vers sa chambre.

Aïdenne comprit qu'il était temps pour elle de partir se coucher, de plus ses yeux se fermaient de fatigue, puis elle se leva et lança un « Bonne nuit » avant de partir comme elle était venue. Arrivée devant la porte de sa chambre après avoir fait grincer toutes les marches des escaliers, elle enleva sa cape qu'elle dissimula derrière son dos. Elle n'avait pas besoin que toute la maison sache qu'elle avait une cape d'invisibilité, déjà que tout le monde avait dû l'entendre monter les marches à la manière d'un éléphant essayant d'être discret…

Elle rentra doucement dans la chambre, fermant la porte très délicatement. La jeune fille lança un regard circulaire sur la pièce sombre, et comprit que sa colocataire de chambre devait déjà dormir. Elle rangea donc rapidement sa cape et changea ses vêtements de voyage contre ceux de nuit puis se glissa dans son lit. Avant de s'endormir, elle repensa aux jumeaux. Elle les trouvait drôles et très agréables, et avait même envie de passer plus de temps avec eux, en espérant que c'était réciproque. Elle s'endormit, pensant que cette journée n'avait pas si mal finie. Elle n'était plus seule.

Des cadavres. Beaucoup de cadavres sur le sol. Une forêt très dense. Un hurlement. Une femme. Courir pour essayer de garder au moins quelqu'un en vie. Tous morts. Le sentiment d'inutilité présent dans tous les pores de sa peau. Trouver la femme. Courir plus vite, jusqu'à ce que son corps n'en puisse plus. S'effondrer. Trouver la femme. Se relever. Un autre hurlement, plus proche. Courir, mais avoir l'impression de faire du sur place. Regarder les arbres aux alentours et voir qu'ils ne bougent pas. Se sentir inutile. Trop jeune. Trop faible. Entendre son rire… le rire malsain de cet homme. Trouver la femme, morte. Tous décimés en une nuit. Sauf elle. Hurler de douleur. Entendre une petite voix lui dire que ce n'est pas de sa faute. La repousser. Regarder sa mère, morte. Hurler à nouveau de douleur. Seule… si seule…

Aïdenne se réveilla en sursaut. Sa gorge était en feu. Elle venait réellement d'hurler, comme elle le faisait dans son rêve. Elle tourna la tête vers Ginny, debout devant son lit et très inquiète. Aïdenne voulut tout de suite arrêter de partager cette chambre. Elle ne voulait inquiéter personne, ne voulait faire pitié à personne. Ginny ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour elle.

-Ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve, ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien, tenta-t-elle d'assurer, sa voix se brisant au souvenir du cauchemar.

Mais Ginny était une fille particulièrement intelligente, elle se vantait souvent que pour elle le choix du choixpeau avait été difficile : Gryffondor ou Serdaigle ? Elle s'assit sur le lit de Aïdenne, et lui dit d'une voix calme et rassurante :

-Ce n'était pas qu'un mauvais rêve, tu as trop l'air touché… Tu sais, tu peux compter sur moi si tu as besoin de de te confier à quelqu'un.

Aïdenne fut alors tentée de tout lui raconter, mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche, mis à part :

-Merci c'est très gentil, je m'en souviendrai mais maintenant je suis fatiguée donc je pense que je vais me rendormir, bonne nuit.

Ginny repartit dans son lit, et Aïdenne resta couchée, les yeux ouverts, fixant le plafond. Mais sa jeune colocataire ne sembla pas laisser tomber le morceau.

-Je pense qu'on ne peut pas encore parler de confiance entre nous deux, on s'est rencontrée tout à l'heure, mais sache que pour moi tu es déjà mon amie. Si jamais tu as besoin de quelqu'un, je serais là. Bonne nuit, essaye de te rendormir.

Elle ne dit rien. Ginny était peut-être une gentille fille mais elle ne donnait pas sa confiance aussi facilement. Et se livrait n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Peu de temps après, elle se rendormit, faisant des rêves incompréhensibles et incohérents.


End file.
